Beautiful Menace Savia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20675 |no = 1094 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 12, 19, 55, 96, 103, 110, 117, 124, 131 |normal_distribute = 16, 10, 7, 7, 20, 16, 8, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 12, 19, 55, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121, 126, 131 |bb_distribute = 15, 8, 6, 6, 20, 12, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 55, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 3, 3, 5, 5, 20, 12, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The rise of Mildran was considered a threat by traditional demons who hated the idea of being ruled. Therefore, those very demons who considered Savia their leader decided to repel the invasion from Mildran. This caused both nations to engage in a great number of battles, which eventually culminated in a duel between both nation's rulers. It is rumored that no one was allowed near either one of them during their fight. In the end Savia was determined the victor, as she had stopped the invasion of her country, but she is said to have remained silent and vigilant amidst all the ruckus. |summon = Foolish hearts ache for war under the leadership of others. Are you somewhat different? |fusion = The Summoner's "Fusion" technique. It may not be fun, but it has its merits. I shall allow it for now. |evolution = An interesting twist of fate allowed for him to help me better myself. What will you do for me? | hp_base = 4074 |atk_base = 1779 |def_base = 1559 |rec_base = 1411 | hp_lord = 5930 |atk_lord = 2446 |def_lord = 2125 |rec_lord = 1924 | hp_anima = 6672 |rec_anima = 1726 |atk_breaker = 2644 |def_breaker = 1927 |def_guardian = 2323 |rec_guardian = 1825 |def_oracle = 2026 |rec_oracle = 2221 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Queen's Spiritual Power |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk & slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full |lsnote = 15% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Recovery |bb = Kyanos Imperia |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & fills 3 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Icy Lineage: Frost Lace |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability & 130% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20674 |evointo = 20676 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Water Totem |evomats4 = Water Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Savia2 }}